London's Calling
by kath123xx
Summary: Bella's dreamed of moving to London for a long time. Bella finally gets the chance to move to there when she accepts a job offer from Alice Cullen. What happens when she meets Alice's older brother Edward Cullen? A/H


Hi, this is my first fanfic. Let me know if you think it's any good!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer!

BPOV

I was leaving, I was actually doing it.I had wanted to go to England and in particular London for many years. After I had graduated, I decided to go travelling around Europe, I had been everywhere France, Spain, Germany, Switzerland. You name it I had been there. The one place that really caught me though was London. I had a really good time, and imagined myself living there. At first it seemed to be a pipe dream, it was somewhere I had wanted to go in my dreams, but I never actually thought it would become a reality. But here I was on the plane, headed to London. I got lucky, really lucky. I was a photographer, I started off with lots of little jobs, eventually making a name for myself, when a client mentioned that Alice Cullen, an up and coming designer in London was looking for a personal photographer, I jumped at the chance. This was it, the opportunity I had been looking for. I got my portfolio together and sent it, crossing my fingers. It was a few weeks later when I recieved a call from Alice Cullen. To say i was shocked would be an understatement . I had assumed I had not got the job, but here I was on the phone with Alice. Oh my god. After our introductions Alice dived straight in.

"Bella, I loved your portfolio, I think that you would be the perfect photographer for our fashion label, please say you'll join us" I was stunned.

"Wow, Alice that's great, I would love to work with you. When do I start?"

Alice let me know I would be starting in four weeks. Over the next four weeks, she was great, and sorted out everyhting for me. I had a feeling we were going to get on really well. I couldn't wait to start my new job, and could safely say there wasn't much I was going to miss about Forks, where I had lived for all 25 years of my life. I would miss my father Charlie, he had been a great parent to me whilst my mother was off galivanting around the country with her new husband Phil. He was a man of very little words but I knew he cared deeply about me. He had insisted on driving me to the airport, and was suprisingly quite emotional when it was time to say goodbye. One person I definitely would not miss however was Jacob Black. Jacob was my ex boyfriend of two years, who I recently found in a rather comprimising position with his neighbour Leah. I can't believe he cheated on me, bastard! He had spent a year chasing me, I eventually gave in and began to date him. It was great at first, he would cook for me, take me out on dates and do all the usual boyfriends related things. Then he began to change. I noticed that he wasn't coming round to mine as much as before, and his attitude towards me had changed too. One day I decided to take matters into my own hands and went round to his house, ready to confront him. When I got there I could the hear someone moaning, I knew before I entered the room what was happening. I opened the door and found Jacob getting a blowjob from Leah Clearwater. That was the last time I had seen him, and that was two months ago. He rung constantly in the beginning and tried turning up at my house but I would never let him in. Eventually he gave up, proving how little he really did care about me. Anyway, I was over him, I had been for a long time.

As the plane landed in London, I decided this was my chance for a fresh start. I was staying in a hotel while I looked for a place to stay. I spent the next couple of days checking out my new surroundings, there were some great shops and what looked like some good pubs as well. I visited Oxford Street and spent a fortune on a great new outifut for my first day at work with Alice.

The next day I was sitting in the reception of a beautiful victorian building. It striked me as an odd place for a hip new up and coming designer to be based. I had imagined she would be in a really modern building. I had been waiting for no longer than two minutes, when a whirlwind entered the reception and introduced herself as Alice. Alice was short, no more than 5'2, she had black spiky hair, and was dressed to impress.

" Bella, I'm so glad to meet you after all this time speaking on the phone" She said as she hugged me. I smiled not expecting this level of enthusiasm.

"You too Alice, I'm really looking forward to working with you. It's a great place you have here"

" Thanks I love it, it makes all the difference working in a beautiful building. Here let me show you around"

By the end of the day Alice had showed me eveything, introduced me to everyone and had me settled in. I had feeling I would get on well with her assistant Angela. She seemed lovely.

"So where are you living at the moment" Alice asked.

"I'm actually still looking for a place to live, I'm gonna look at a few adverts and hopefully find some room mates"

"Today might be your lucky day Bella, my best friend is actually looking for a new housemate, her names Rosalie and she lives with her boyfriend Emmett, and my brother Edward. I have a feeling you will get on with them well." Alice had a strange look on her face. Hmmm, interesting. I wonder what that's about.

"That actually sounds great Alice, I'd love to have a look at the house"

" Sure i'll set something up for you"

And that was how I found myself the next day in Rosalies house. Rosalie was really nice and helpful. She showed me my potential room, and it was huge, it even had an ensuite.

"Wow Rosalie this is an amazing room"

" I know it's gorgeous, I think you'd really like it here."

" I think so too. How much is it?

" The room is going at 600 pounds a month"

Six hundred pounds for this room, that really was a bargain. "When can I move in?"


End file.
